The Septiplier Christmas Party
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Mark and Jack Throw Their Yearly Christmas Party, but This one is the most special for Jack and Mark :)


Mark and Jack were getting ready for their annual Christmas Party. Mark got up when his alarm went off at eight A.M. Jack still dead to the world curled up in the blankets. Mark smiled and gave a kiss to his cheek and Jack smiled but stayed asleep.

Mark got up and showered and today he was getting the house ready for Christmas and their party. After showering and getting dress wearing his Christmas sweater it was a silly one with Santa pole dancing and saying ho, ho, ho on it and the pole lit up. Mark popped in a Christmas cd and went into the crawlspace and gathered up the Christmas tots and boxes.

Jack moved around in bed and felt that Mark's side of the bed was cold and Jack got up and looked around, looking for Mark, he heard music playing in the living room and movement he also smelled fresh brewed coffee. Jack got up and out of bed putting on his boxers and shirt from last night that was thrown on the floor. Jack would shower but he wanted to see what all the noise was first.

Jack headed downstairs into the living room and saw Mark dancing around hanging up random gangling and streamers and other Christmas directions around the house. Jack smiled and leaned against the wall and watched Mark sing and dance. Jack giggled and cleared his throat. Mark spun round and smiled at Jack. "Ah, good morning sleepy beauty."

Jack smiled and walked over to Mark and hugged him "Morning love, I see your getting stuff ready for Christmas." Mark nodded "yup, I wanted to start early as the party is in a few days and so is Christmas Eve." Jack smiled "well, let have a shower and get dressed and I'll make us breakfast and then help you with the tree."

Mark smiled and pointed up, Jack looked up and smiled. Hanging above Jack's head was mistletoe. Jack smiled and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and gently kissed him and kissed his neck, right on Mark's pulse point. Mark shudders and smiled "gosh, Jack do you always have to tease me early in the morning."

Jack smiled "yup, you know I'm good at it." Mark giggled back "yes, that you are, now go take your shower, I'm hungry." Jack rolled his eyes "your always hungry Markimoo." Mark laughed and patted his butt "go." "All right I'm going." Jack giggled and went back into their bedroom and got himself clothes for the day and headed into the bathroom to take his shower.

When Jack was in the shower, Mark got the living room all done and the last thing was the tree. Mark got the box of ornaments out and garland for the tree and a box of red and green candy canes, Mark and Jack wanted to match their hair colors to the candy canes so they got a mix of green and red ones. Mark's was strawberry flavor and Jack's was Watermelon flavor.

Jack was done with his shower and he got dressed and brushed his teeth and combed his green floof of hair into a style he liked and made his way back into the living room, he smiled at it all being dedicated. "So, after we eat breakfast we can do the tree, also I want to go out shopping today for our friends and family as we will be trading gifts at the party."

Jack nodded "sure, sounds like a plan to me." Mark nodded and sat at the table. "So, what would you like for breakfast" asked Jack. Mark shrugged "I don't know, whatever you cook is fine with me." "How about chocolate chip pancakes?" Mark smiled "mmm, yeah that sounds wonderful."

"Ok, pancakes it is." Jack went into the pantry and got the stuff he needed to make the pancakes. "Do you want any help" asked Mark? "Yeah, could you make the batter for me, please?" Mark nodded "sure" Mark went into the cupboard and got the mixing bowl out and started to make up the batter and adding in the chips.

Once that was all done and Jack had the stove headed up he got the pan out and Mark handed the bowl with the fresh mix over to him and Jack started making the pancakes while Mark set the table. After Jack got the pancakes done he stacked them on a plate and headed over to the table and sat down with Mark.

Mark and Jack ate their breakfast and Mark made a list for gifts to get for their friends and family, he also made a guest list of who was coming to the party. Bob and Wade were flying in, Matthias and Amanda and little Luna was coming same with the Team Edge crew. Felix and Mariaz were flying from London and Mark's mom and step moms were coming and so was Jack's mom, Mark's brother Tom was coming along also.

Once Mark got the guest list done and what gifts to buy for their friends and all, they cleaned up and Mark fed Chica and let her go outside. After that Mark and Jack did up the tree. After the tree was done, Mark and Jack headed downtown LA to do their shopping.

Bags and bags later of gifts and cards and food the boys made it back home and put away the food for the party and Mark and Jack headed into the living room and started to wrap the gifts for their friends and family. After each gift was wrapped and placed under the tree it was getting kind of late so Mark started up supper while Jack popped on a random Christmas movie, they ended up watching Jingle all the way.

Jack was passed out on Mark's chest, it had been a long day with going into town and everything, Mark poked at Jack's side trying to wake him up. "Jack, Jack wake up, let's go to bed." Jack whined "I don't want to get up, your comfy" as Jack snuggled deeper into Mark's warm chest. Mark laughed "Ok, well then I'll just carry you to bed."

Jack smiled in his sleep and Mark turned off the TV and picked Jack up bridal style and Jack laughed and snuggled close to his chest with his arms around Mark's neck. Mark headed into their bedroom and carefully with Jack in his arms got the bed uncovered and lay Jack in the covers and covered him up. Once Jack was all covered and all Mark got himself into the bed and let Jack cuddle back up to his chest.

Jack nuzzled his face into Mark's chest and kissed him "I cant wait for the party, its going to be so much fun." Mark smiled and kissed him back "I know I cant wait also, now let's get some sleep." Jack nodded and lay his head back on Mark's chest, falling asleep to the soft sound of Mark's heartbeat.

Time jump, the day of the party.

It was the day of Mark and Jack's party, Bob, Molly, Megan, Wade and Felix and Maraiz all arrived and was staying at Mark and Jack's place. While Matthias and Amanda and Luna were coming over later along with the Team Edge guys and Mark's mom's and Tom and Jack's mom. Mark and Jack cooked a big breakfast for everybody the party wasn't until later that evening so, everybody wanted to go and do some shopping and they all went out for lunch.

When they came back home Mark started cooking Christmas Eve dinner. While everybody else was watching Christmas movies and munching on Jack's Christmas cookies he made and hot cocoa. Mark announced that dinner was ready and everybody piled into the kitchen. Mark made an amazing ham dinner with rolls, veggies and stuffing and cake for desert.

Everybody sat down at the table and Mark cleared his throat and gently hit his fork against his glass, he couldn't drink so he had sparking grape juice in his wine glass. Everybody stopped talking and looked at Mark. "I want to make a toast" Mark held up his glass and everybody join in. Mark smiled "I want to toast to all of you, for being friends not just because of youtube but we have become one family, I love you all." everybody smiled "I'm not done, I also want to thank Jack, my soulmate, I'm glad I found you and all and you wiggled your way into my heart. Jack was blushing "oh Mark, stop it."

Mark smiled and kissed his cheek. Everybody laughed and clinked their glasses with their mates and friends. "Now, enjoy I whipped up an amazing dinner for us all." "That, you did Markimoo everything looks amazing." Mark smiled "Thanks, Matt."

After dinner and desert everybody sat in the living room and they were going to open gifts. Mark put on his Santa hat and handed out gifts to everybody. Matt, Amanda and Luna this one is for you guys. There was two gifts one was a small envelope and the other was a box. In the envelope was a one-hundred gift card to Baby's R US. Amanda smiled "aww thanks guys, this will help a lot with Luna and her clothes as she is growing out of them each day."

Mark smiled, "knew you guys would like that." Inside the box were some new clothes for Luna and some kitchen stuff for Matt and Amanda. Everybody else gave out his or her gifts, but Mark saved one final gift for last and it was extra special just for Jack.

Mark got up and reached into one of the stockings on the fireplace and grabbed a little black box. Everybody knew what it was except for Jack everybody smiled and looked at Mark and Jack. Jack looked around "what's going on, why is everybody looking at us Mark?"

"This is why" Mark got down on one knee and opened the box in front of Jack, Jack gasped and put a hand to his heart. "Sean William Mcloughlin, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"" Jack had tears in his eyes and couldn't get the words out, he shook his head and croaked out a tiny "y, yes." Mark smiled and wrapped him up into his arms and hugged him "Air, Markimoo."

Everybody laughed and clapped and whistled while Mark put the ring on Jack's finger and he put his own ring on his. Jack and Mark kissed and hugged each other again but this more gently.

After the party and everybody went back to their hotel or into their guest rooms or home Mark and Jack headed into their bedroom. Mark walked around the room while Jack lay on the bed and admired his new ring. Mark smiled at Jack, you know Jack I had one last present for you but I had to wait until the party was over.

Jack looked up at him "oh, what is it?" Mark smiled and strips of his clothes and looks at Jack "its me, I'm your gift." Jack just laughs and puts out his arms and Mark jumps on the bed and kisses Jack. "Jack smirked "well can I play with my present now?" Mark just nodded and kissed him "yes, yes you can."

Jack strips of his clothes and explores Mark's mouth with his tongue. "Mark, I want to be inside you, please." "I thought you would never ask, I got something just for Christmas for us." Mark went into his bedside table drawer and grabbed a condom and candy cane flavored lube. Jack laughed "only you Markimoo." Mark nodded "you know it. Jack got in possion and Mark opened the lid to the lube and the room smelled like candy canes. Mark lubed up Jack and wrapped on the condom to himself and he gently rubbed Jack's ass and made himself way in.

Jack just moaned out Mark's name and they made love all night long. After the lovemaking Mark pulled out and caught his breath and tossed out the condom and cleaned up each other. Mark lay on his back and Jack lay his head on Mark's chest, listening to his fast heartbeat calm down after their actions. Jack smiled and kissed Mark "I love you Markimoo, Merry Christmas." Mark smiled "I love you to Jackaboy, Merry Christmas.

The end.


End file.
